Levels
Farm Tribe 3 is driven by experience (or XP) points and levels. When players have gained enough experience points they change levels, which lets them progress in the game. 'Getting experience points' Experience points ( ) can be gained by: * harvesting crops and animal goods * crafting items in production buildings * reviving trees and bushes The total experience points players have accumulated corresponds to their farm score. Players can tap on their farmhouse to see the achievement board and their score. ---- 'Leveling up' Experience points come in the form of purple stars ( ), which fill up the bar shown at the top of the screen. When players have accumulated the number of required stars the bar resets to 0 and they change level (or level up), which unlocks new items, new features, and rewards. As the player progresses, reaching the next level requires more and more points. Until level 50 the increase is inconsistent. From level 50 to level 98 reaching the next level always asks for 11,000 more points than required for the previous level. This difference remains the same even past level 100. As of this writing, we have been advised that Supercell had set the maximum experience level at 500, until players need to have that number increased. The current highest level at this time is 420. ---- 'Level thresholds' From level 15 and on, the experience progress bar is divided into parts. When players reach the intermediate thresholds on the bar they are rewarded with supplies and vouchers. The number of thresholds increases as the players levels up. ---- 'Regular rewards' Fields and diamonds are regular rewards in the game: * Players get additional fields every other level: three until level 49, two until level 99 then one after that. * From level 37 and on, players get diamonds every level: two? until level 39, three? until level 49, five until level 59, eight until level 69, ten until level 99, 12 starting at level 101 until level 149?, 15 until level ?, and ? after that. * Reaching levels 50, 100, 150, 200 and 300 gives players an exceptional bonus of 10, 50, 50, 100 and 200 diamonds respectively. ---- 'Table of levels' The following is a table of 'level-up' pictures, rewards given or unlocked, and experience points needed for the first 150 levels that can be achieved in Hay Day. Note that after level 100, no new items are given besides diamonds and field plots (as stated above). Notes: *''The new icon ( ) denotes items which are not shown in the pictures as they have been added after the shots were taken.'' *''The star icon(★) denotes unlocked items or features which Hay Day does not show in level-up images.'' ''Mobile users: if the following links do not work for you please go directly to: Levels 1-25 / Levels 26-50 / Levels 51-75 / Levels 76-100 / Levels 101-125 / Levels 126-150'' Levels/Level1|Levels 1-25 Levels/Level2|Levels 26-50 Levels/Level3|Levels 51-75 Levels/Level4|Levels 76-100 Levels/Level5|Levels 101-125 Levels/Level6|Levels 126-150